Silo Base
Situated in the middle of a frozen lake on Planet Bob, the Silo Base is located in a deep mining hole excavated by the Flying Mining Drill during Season 1. The hole was re-purposed between Season 1 and Season 2 to act as the primary base for the Survivors. Defensive Systems Silo Base is surrounded by a wall at ground level, with access restricted by an exterior gate in the wall. The state of the wall varies from episode to episode, often needing repair due to fresh drone damage. (Commander W4sted would likely point out that in at least one instance, the damage to the walls was self-inflicted by a certain scientist.) Offensive Systems Perched atop the ring wall at various intervals around the base are a number of projectile turrets. Like the wall, these turrets are in varying states of repairs depending on the severity of drone attacks; by Episode 7 and 8 of Season 2, the ammunition supplies are at their lowest and several turrets can be observed burning. One special turret, Bertha, can be found atop the main base building. It is held in reserve as a last-ditch weapon and is finally unleashed in Episode 7. The gun's energy demands are so intensive that the base was immediately plunged into emergency power. Rooms Watchtower The Watchtower acts as a way for the survivors to get some fresh air without having to leave the safety of the base. It is a way to observe battles and a light tower for the base. It is notable for being one of the first parts of the base, along with the Control Center. Control Room The Control Room is the place for the crew to operate guns, check the status of the base, and switch the power back on. At the front of the control room there is a large glass window, which provides a view of the Silo below, and at the back of the room there is a small separated room that operates the bases computers. Garage The Garage serves as a storage bay for the vehicles in Season Two. Most of the space is taken up by the Rancor. There are several smaller bays to the side, as well as a Doggie Door and a tunnel into Commander W4stedspace's command center. The vehicles docked inside the Garage are, Blue Midget, Potatoes, The Rancor and R-5. Silo The Silo is the main part of the base that connects all of the rooms together. It was originally built to launch a satellite into space on a booster frame but that idea was scrapped when The Drones started attacking. It also makes an exit point for the Warden's Redemption. Mothball Room The Mothball Room, also known as Morph's workshop, is a room with many shelves, and failed drone projects. The Mothball room was used to get the sensor Drones operational and to make a welding pack for R-5. W4sted's Workshop W4sted's workshop has a number of different uses. It serves as a Control Room for W4sted to work on projects, a bedroom, a command center, and a design area. W4sted builds a lot of things in here, ranging from weapons or repairing a damaged Type Two, it is everything a paranoid Commander needs. The Captain's Quarters The Captain's Quarters is a small 2x4 meter area that is Shack's bedroom. Inside there is a holo image of a sexy dancer girl, a control console and a bed. It also overlooks The Warden Bay. The Warden Bay The Warden Bay is used to store the Warden, Shack's only functional craft. During episodes 1 to 7 of Season Two the Warden was heavily damaged and needed to be repaired. Shack has placed several cargo containers and tables with the Wardens engines on it so he can repair the parts individually. The Warden Bay leads out to the Silo. Storage Room The Storage room is located directly underneath the Warden Bay and has several large cargo containers to store an abundance of materials. Morph's Quarters Morph's living area takes up a whole deck. It is a resting place for Morph when he is sleeping. Morph seems to have a fascination with flora and tends to put many potted plants. Big Bertha Fire Control At the end of the hallway connecting W4sted's Room and Morph's room there is a small room to control Big Bertha and load up the gun with ammunition. Kitchen The Kitchen doubles up as a small rec room with a Ping Pong table. The Kitchen features a view of the Silo below. It includes a cooker, a refrigerator, a coffee machine and a table. It also features an ARMCO symbol as a nod to the Discord Community.Category:Locations